Wishes
by shadowjack12345
Summary: The Titans discuss their Christmas wishes. Mainly BBRae with the lightest whiff of RobStar. Enjoy!


**Wishes**

It was that rarest of things, a night of utter quiet and peace for the Teen Titans. Of course, that may have had something to do with it being Christmas Eve, even the villains knowing that to invite the ire of the heroes on this night was sure to earn them a particularly enthusiastic beatdown. Such was their confidence that things would remain tranquil, the Titans had even treated themselves to a festive drink. And then another. And a few more after that. Unused to it, that left a few of them a little worse for wear. Still, they were in good spirits and currently sharing their hopes for the coming year.

"I'm just saying! A year without an apocalyptic, end-of-the-world event would be nice," Cyborg thundered, his half-full glass waving around as he gesticulated. Starfire, still perfectly sober, clapped her hands together and laughed.

"Oh, that is a wonderful wish of the Christmas!" she sighed, giggling to herself. Hmmm... maybe not _perfectly_ sober. "What would your wish be, Robin?" He smiled broadly at his girlfriend, the alcohol dissolving his usual attempts at professionalism when in front of the others.

"Whatever happens, I only wish for us to be together when we do this again next year," he said. Starfire's eyes shone as his hand slipped into hers.

"That is also a wonderful wish, Robin. My wish is for everyone to be as happy as I am in this moment," she said.

"Everyone as in...?" Robin prodded. Starfire looked at him fondly.

"Everyone. In the world," she clarified. Robin smiled wider, his normal cynicism repelled by the sheer force of her sincerity.

"That's a good wish too, Star. What about you, Beast Boy?" Robin asked. Beast Boy, tipsy but otherwise content, blushed before he spoke.

"Well... there's this girl," he began, interrupted by a chorus of knowing 'ooh's and 'aah's from his friends.

"Lemme guess," Cyborg said, a little louder than strictly necessary. "You wish she'd turn around and fall for you and make out with you right now!" he cried. Beast Boy's blush burned hotter as he shook his head.

"I... I just want her to be happy," he finished. The laughter of the others died away as they realised the apparent depth of his feelings for this mystery girl. Raven, her eyes closed and her head bobbing to an unheard beat as she sat near the changeling, smiled.

"That is the admirable, Beast Boy, to wish for someone's happiness before your own," Starfire said, getting another blush from her friend as he fidgeted under her praise.

"Oh... well... gee... um..." he stammered. After a time, even Starfire saw he needed a change of subject.

"And you, Raven? What would your wish be?" she said. Her smile diminished uncertainly as Raven smiled again, keeping her eyes shut and still swaying slightly. Was she... humming? Before anyone else could ask again, she spoke. No... she _sang_.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas..." she murmured, barely loud enough for the others to hear. She was quiet and out of tune, but the song was immediately recognisable. After all, it was on every radio station in the city at this time of year.

"Raven?" Starfire said.

"There is just one thing I need," Raven continued, oblivious to Starfire's interruption.

"Raven?" Robin tried. No response.

"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree," she continued.

"Rae-Rae?" Cyborg said, squinting at her in slightly drunken confusion. Raven took a second to giggle at him. Raven _giggled_. In her slight inebriation, she had allowed her emotions to rise to the surface. They would afford her the honesty she was, frankly, afraid to express on her own.

"Uhhh... Rae?" Beast Boy said, worry clear in his voice. This time, Raven reacted. Her eyes opened and she looked to him. She turned her body and picked her feet up from the floor, tucking them underneath her and kneeling next to Beast Boy.

"I just want you for my own..." Raven's hand brushed his cheek and, against his will, he leaned into her touch.

"More than you could ever know," she muttered, barely even holding a tune any more as she stared at him. She edged closer, the pair of them blushing now.

"Make my wish come true," she whispered, leaning forward and kissing him. It was gentle and lingering, filled with tenderness and affection... and trepidation. She drew back and opened her eyes. He was staring at her, his mouth working soundlessly. She smiled and resolved to finish her bizarre confession, no matter what he might say. She had been so certain she was the mystery girl but, now that it came down to it, she was filled with doubt.

"All I want for Christmas... is yMFF!" Raven said, the last word garbled. Understandable, as Beast Boy had lacked the consideration to let her finish. Instead he had lurched forward and smothered Raven's lips with his own. This time was less chaste... less gentle. Raven let his weight push her back and settle on top of her as they kissed, their mouths working and moving across each other. Raven groaned at the taste of Beast Boys tongue in her mouth...

"RAE! BB!" Cyborg cried, scandalised. Beast Boy and Raven froze, their lips still touching and their eyes wide open. They were still for another long moment before springing apart with red faces.

"What the heck just happened?" Robin asked, high-pitched. Beast Boy flailed and his voice faltered.

"We... I... I just... I think..." he dithered. His woeful attempt at explanation stopped when Raven sidled up to him and curled up against his side.

"We both just got our Christmas wishes, that's all," she said, far too at ease for Robin's liking. Beast Boy grinned down at her.

"You mean you're happy? With me?" he asked, pointing at himself unnecessarily. Raven laid her head on his chest as he sat back.

"Blissful," she answered. His grin morphed into a warm and truly content smile as his arms found their rightful place around Raven's shoulders, his mouth planting a kiss on Raven's head as he breathed in the smell of her hair. He agreed with her, silently - this was _bliss_. Cyborg shook his head, almost as if he was trying to shake the last few minutes from his mind, before he cried out again.

"No, seriously: _what the heck just happened_?!"

 **Ta da! A little festive foolery with a hint of tumblr prompt. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!**

 **-Festive Jack**


End file.
